


Puledra nera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dark, F/M, woman to horse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I centauri sono sempre in cerca di compagne.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomORIGINALE; F/M; Woman into horse.Prompt: Highly desired
Series: I grandi mostri [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082





	Puledra nera

Puledra nera

Misty ticchettò con le dita sul cellulare che teneva vicino al viso.

“Ascoltami, Misty, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Riguarda Rachel” si sentì dire dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.

“Cosa non va, Sarah?” domandò.

“Rachel mi sta facendo impazzire. Scappa per passare tutto il suo tempo con gli stalloni. Il veterinario mi ha dato qualcosa per controllare i suoi ormoni. Mi serve il tuo aiuto” rispose Sarah.

Misty socchiuse gli occhi.

“Io non sono una veterinaria. Non può venire direttamente lui?” chiese.

“Purtroppo no, ma mi ha assicurato che è una puntura che possiamo fare anche noi. Dai, aiutami. Al maneggio sei l’unica di cui Rachel si fidi” la pregò Sarah.

Misty capitolò dicendo: “D’accordo. Io la tengo per le redini e la rassicuro, ma la puntura la fai tu”.

***

Sarah le indicò la cavalla legata, che scalciava freneticamente.

“Tu la tieni ferma ed io faccio la puntura. Lo sai quanto può essere pericolosa se viene travolta dal panico” disse.

Misty annuì e raggiunse la cavalla, iniziando ad accarezzarla.

“Sssh, tranquilla. Va tutto bene, piccola. Qui non c’è niente per cui devi preoccuparti” disse gentilmente.

Sarah le si mise alle spalle e le infilò l’ago nel collo, iniettando rapidamente il fluido.

La cavalla indietreggiò, nitrendo rumorosamente.

“Cosa… Cosa mi hai fatto?” domandò Misty, indietreggiando. Stringendosi lì dove l’ago era penetrato, sentendo pulsare. Avvertì i jeans diventare più stretti, mentre il suo naso iniziava a gonfiarsi. Il suo viso iniziò a divenire allungato, come un muso, mentre gli prudevano le orecchie. “Uh?” mugolò.

“Vedi, Rachel inizia a non sapersi più controllare. Presto finirà uccisa e dovevo sostituirla. Ti ho detto una piccola bugia, ma vedrai che non mi porterai rancore… Non ne sarai in grado” spiegò Sarah.

Misty la guardò con aria confusa, battendo le palpebre.

“Co-cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, ansiosa.

Cadde sulla schiena, sbattendo contro il muro, le dita dei suoi piedi si dilatarono, mentre il tessuto delle scarpe si strappava. Le dita fecero corpo unico e si trasformarono in zoccoli neri, mentre un manto di pelliccia nero e liscio le avvolgeva le gambe.

“Ah! Aaaah!”. Il suo vestito rosa si lacerò, mentre i bottoni della cerniera schizzavano via. “Cosa mi sta succedendo?!” gridò.

< Nella mia mente compaiono immagini falliche di cavalli. Sento i loro nitriti. Sono eccessivamente grandi.

Sto impazzendo! > pensò. Urlò sempre più forte, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

“No… NO! PER FAVORE!” sbraitò, mentre anche le sue mani si trasformavano in zoccoli e le braccia assumevano la stessa lunghezza delle gambe.

“Nnn…. Nnngh…”. Braccia e gambe continuarono ad estendersi.

Nitrì, scalciando, mentre i suoi pantaloni si trasformavano in lembi strappati di stoffa. Il suo busto si allungò, mentre anche il vestito veniva fatto a pezzi. Una coda le crebbe sopra i glutei.

“Stai tranquilla. Vedi, i centauri non sono poi così male. Tutti i miei stalloni sono in parte uomini, in fondo. Per questo vogliono puledre che un tempo erano donne” la tranquillizzò l’altra.

Il collo di Sarah si gonfiò, allungandosi. I denti divennero larghi, mentre perdeva le fattezze umane per quelle animalesche. Nitrì diverse volte, Rachel nitriva a sua volta.

Sarah guardò la trasformazione completarsi e le mise il morso. La condusse fuori tenendola per delle redini.

Misty scalciava, Sarah la condusse con sé dietro la stalla, dove si trovava un centauro.

L’uomo aveva la pelle pallidissima, ma la parte inferiore era da stallone nero, del manto del medesimo colore di Misty.

“Lui è Shadow. Spero che non inizi subito a piacerti. Rachel non è durata a lungo prima di abituarsi a questa nuova vita.

Ti conviene stare attenta e vigile. Conservare l’istinto di conversazione è l’unico modo in cui tu possa sopravvivere alla ‘focosità’ dei centauri” spiegò

L’eccitazione del centauro era evidente.

Misty la notò e nitrì piano, andando incontro allo stallone, dimenando la coda.

“Perdonaci Sarah, ti chiediamo sempre nuove compagne. Però lo sai, i nostri desideri sono assai sviluppati, più elevati ed esigenti di quelli umani” disse Shadow.

Sarah sorrise.

“Oh, lo so. Divertitevi” disse, allontanandosi.


End file.
